Ask the characters PJO edition
by tniki713
Summary: Ask any PJO character any kind of question you like. As long as it is T rated or under. My co-author is Bluefire1765. The first 5 reviewers with questions for the characters get a dedicated chapter
1. Tell me what you want

**Me: Can I have a blue cookie?**

**Percy: No**

**Me:Please?**

**Percy: No now do the disclaimer.**

**Me: fine don't Own PJO, but I will soon be the owner of some blue cookies.*Grabs plate of cookies and runs***

**Percy:*runs after her yelling and cursing***

This is an ask the characters story. Ask all the questions you want as long as they are T rated and under. Also as incentive, the first five reviewer who give me questions will each get a dedicated chapter. Now please review in the magical little comments box. Yes you, now do it, you know you want to. Ask anything about the gods, Demigods, and other amazing characters, and they will be posted and answered.

**Thank you and My co-author is Bluefire1765.**


	2. to MiniNarwhalsWOOT

**This chappie is dedicated to MiniNarwhalsWOOT my first reviewer. Thanks to the other four of you too, I will dedicate the next few to each of you peoples. The song in Nico's is Soldatino by Paola Bennet And as always *pouting face* I don't own PJO. ENJOY. R &amp;R.**

Dear Percy,

If you were to ask Annabeth on a date, where would you take her?

:3 Kat

Dear Kat,

I would take her to one of the museums she's been talking about. Then take her there after a romantic beach picnic, because come on who doesn't like the beach?

Sincerely, Percy

P.S. love the mustache emote :3

Dear Annabeth,

do you plan on having kids with percy in the near future?

-Yours Truly PercabethDarling

Dear Percabeth Darling,

Um, we aren't even eighteen yet and you already have me getting pregnant, that's nice she said sarcastically. Look I love Percy, but we're in the middle of a war. I can't just go off getting pregnant while we still have the world to save. Maybe Many Many MANY. Years from now you know like seven or something, Percy and I can settle down and have a family. Just not now okay.

Sincerely,

A slightly creeped out Annabeth

. Hi. I suppose I'll just ask a question, is directed to Thalia. *looks seriously at Thalia* Question:Did you become a Hunter of Artemis because Luke broke your heart?

Sincerely percy81511

Dear percy81511,

I suppose some of it was that, I try to believe that it was so I wasn't part of the prophecy. The thing is imagine you are really tired so you fall asleep, and when you wake up your BEST friend is trying to kill your friends and family. That's what broke my heart more than anything. Now you made me mad so leave me alone!

-Thalia

Dear Nico

When you were little was it true that your mom and Bianca sang you a lullaby called "Soldatino" ? This way you would not be afraid of nightmares. Also, are you still looking for Bianca?

-Kara daughter of Persephone

Dear Kara,

What how did you ugh just go away! ..

. Yeah hi it's Hazel. You kinda just made him really mad and sad. So I have got to get him to stop decapitating skeletal soliders, and calm him down. So yay for me, (sarcasm) thanks for the calm down Idea I just downloaded Soldatino.

Best wishes

-Nico and Hazel. :

GO PERCABETH, JASPER, FRAZEL, AND THALICO! oops. Am I in the wrong place? -guest

Dear Guest,

No you aren't now ask a real character question.

-Tniki713 (And the PJO Gang)

P.S. HI it's Leo ask me questions PLEAS...

P.P.S. sorry Leo took my tablet to type that, but ask the mexican elf some questions so he will leave me alone.


	3. PJO response PercabethDarling

**This is dedicated to my second reviewer PercabethDarling. As always I sadly don't own PJO. **

Dear Katie Gardener,

How do you feel about Travis Stoll? Any romantic feelings toward him?

Best wishes,

LeaderofBrooklyn

Dear LeaderofBrooklyn,

What makes you think I'll like him? I mean just because he's cute and looks out for me and can make me laugh...O.o... I mean he's rude always picking on my sisters and stuff like that. I do NOT have romantic feelings for him.

I think I need to go talk to Travis, I mean that Stoll, right now.

-Katie

P.S. this is her sister Miranda FYI I stole her letter. I seriously think she loves Travis. Some of the Aphrodite girls even came up with their ship name TRATIE.

Dear Annabeth,

How do you feel that Percy attracts so much attention from the other gender?

Sincerely,

PixelUp

Dear PixelUp,

I'm not gonna lie it irritates me. But my seaweed brain knows better than to hurt me, and for the girls who can't take a hint *cough drew cough*, I have my trusty dagger and glare. LOL.

Sincerely,

Annabeth

Dear PJO characters,

:Ok ill ask a real question dish time.

To any PJ character: Is it hard managing your time being a demigod and your teenage self?

-guest.

Dear Guest,

It's Percy here's everyone's answers.

Annabeth: yeah it is a lot. Between school, homework, and baby sitting my step brothers , that's enough to make normal people crazy , then add monster attacks, and camp. It can be stressful but Athena always has a plan.

Piper: it can be hard especially since there is paparazzi in the mortal part of my life. But I wouldn't want it any other way.

Hazel: My life is pretty much being a demigod, but yeah feelings get in the way sometimes if that's what you mean.

Leo: YAY I GOT A QUESTION. No my awesome self loves my hectic life. But sometimes I kinda zone out when I think about my mom, so I guess that gets a little hard.

Frank: Yeah kinda it is. I don't really have many people in my life so I do kinda feel protective of the ones I do.

Jason: I have to put duty infront of other things as praetor. But it is really hard I mean I just want to be normal for a day. But all praetor stuff aside the real challenge is Jeyna or Jasper.

And finally me,

Heck yeah it's hard I've been kicked out of so many schools because of my grades and fighting. Not to mention monster attacks. But I guess as long as I have wise girl I'm pretty much golden.

Hope this answers the question,

Percy.

Dear Percy,

My question: Percy what were your first thoughts when you met Annabeth?

-CandySHINE

Dear CandySHINE,

It's a little embarrassing, but okay. As many know I first saw her after waking up after a minotar attack. My first thoughts were Beautiful, smart then arrogant. Because well I saw her as this beautiful girl who was taking care of me and she stared like she was seeing how to take me down, then she said with much distaste ''you drool in your sleep.''. But we laugh about that now. Anyways. Bye,

Sincerely,

Percy

Dear Dad and his sister Artemis!

I have some questions so here we go!

to Artemis do you know that mortal have found out about percy's life cuz someone wrote a series of books about him but mortals think its fiction?Also some of the mortals that have read the books want you and percy to hook up what are you thoughts about this?

to dad! How is olympus?Also can i ride in your chariot some day?

from,

Violet sunray daughter of Apollo.

Dear Violet sunray,

Yes I am aware of the books, they were written by Athena's son Rick. And it's good mortals think this is fiction. Now as for those who want me and Jackson to "hook up" tell me who thay are so I can turn them into jackalopes. Hello maiden goddess idiots. I will never love a man. And you should join the hunt, I'd let you drive the moon chariot.

Sincerely,

Artemis.

Dear Vi,

Can I call you Vi, well I am anyway. I shall answer your questions with my awesome haiku.

Hi my awesome kid.

Olympus is awesome duh,

Can you drive yet kid?

Say hi to all my awesome kids at camp, and don't join the hunt.

Your AWESOME father Apollo.

Dear Nico,

I am sorry I made you sad. The thing is in the fields of Asphola I heard Soldatino being sung and I translated it and figured out it was about you. Again, sorry.

-Kara daughter of Persephone.

Dear Kara,

No problem and to answer your previous questions, they did and I'm still searching. I will never stop. Oh and thanks for admitting you're a daughter of Persephone. No offense but I'm gonna tell my dad so that hypocritical she witch can get a taste of her own medicine.

Again no offense I'm sure you're a good person.

Sincerely,

Nico.

Dear Terminus, What does it feel like not to have arms?

Kat :3

Dear Kat,

It's tough I even have to have my assistant write this, it's also so hard since when I try to keep order in Rome there too stupid to realize I don't have a crink in my neck I'm pointing with my head!, Julie are you writing all this? No wait don't write everything I say. Ugh, Julie just give the damned letter back to Tniki713 and go on your lunch break. Ugh stop writing.

Yay he's making his funny angry face. It's so funny.

Sincerely,

Terminus. And Julie.


	4. Dedicated to percy81511

Dedicated to percy81511,

Dear Octavian,

Which stuff animal brand is your favorite brand to burn? XD

Kat :3

Dear Kat :3,

Beanie Babies. I mean they are light and portable incase I have to travel, and they have all kinds of animals I can sacrifice.

Good Omens in you future,

Octavian.

Dear Percy,

If you had to bathe in the River Styx again would you still choose you lower back as your weak spot now that a few million people know where it is?

From Your fellow demigod,

Hagan,

Son of Nike

Dear Hagan,

Duh! I so would! I love that we have are own books and movies,

(even though the movies SUCKED worse than Mr.D on a rampage.),

but I still worry that some guy will randomly stab me there in the middle of public and turn out to be a monster or something. So yeah, absolutely.

Sincerely,

Percy.

P.S. son of Nike right? Cool, Can you hook me up with some new shoes?

Dear Artemis (Athena too if she wants),

Have you read The Hunger Games? You must love Katniss Everdeen- she hunts to feed her family. Of course the whole Peeta thing you probably don't love. Ahh! That was bad grammar! I also want to join the Hunters. If you want, I can also list some boys that you can take down.

Athena- do you have any good book recommendations?

Sincerely,

Ella the bookwormy daughter of Athena and possible hunter.

Dear Ella,

Yes I have read the Hunger Games, and it's the one book Aphrodite, Athena, and I can agree on. Also, yeah I'm not a big fan if Peeta. Absolutely yes I've been working on recruiting, now just say the oath, swear off boys, and there ya go. Thank you for taking the initiative and making a list. Now as soon as you get to our group we can take them all down! :D

Sincerely Artemis.

Dear Ella,

Yes I love the Hunger Games. I also approve of you joining the hunters, it is a great honor that you shall carry with pride. Now, as for book recommendations, the Maximum Ride series by James Patterson is great, The Shadow Children series by Margaret Peterson Haddix good too, Nancy Drew is always a favorite with your sisters, and I think you might enjoy A Long Way from Chicago and A Year Down Yonder by Richard Peck. He is a historical fiction writer and does great work. Send my regards to your siblings before you go to join Artemis.

Sincerely,

Athena.

Dear Nico,

I'm pretty sure Hades knows I'm alive. I have been attacked by the furies I think about three times. So, yeah and I don't blame you for what you said about my mom, she can be a witch. Especially to you, like when she turned you into a dandelion.

\- Kara daughter of Persephone

Dear Kara,

Part of me wants to say Good now you know what I go through, but the other half wants to say oh sorry. So take whichever. When you do visit, just know I CAN and WILL, Be the annoying brother you never wanted. Hope to see you this fall, or at camp this summer.

Sincerely,

Nico

P.S. Wait if Persephone is the evil step mother. And you are the step sister.

O.o... I have skeletal warriors and I'm not afraid to use them. No tearing up my clothes. (LOL Cinderella. )


	5. Dedicated to Kara Daughter of Persephone

**I don't own PJO.**

**I walkin camp. "Okay guys letters". They all come running.**

**"Here y'all go. Thalia you got a letter." I yell to her. She walks up and takes it.**

**"Okay now quickly go write I need people to review." I yell as the walk away. **

Dedicated to Kara daughter of Persephone

Dear Percy,

do you think you will propose to annabeth.?

Sincerely,

Maverick.

Dear Maverick,

Maybe in the future. I can't decide right now my A.D.D. is acting up. I love your name. It's like the awesome twenty foot waves. I love the movie Chasing Mavericks, it's a true story ya know. Sorry about the A.D.D again.

Sincerely,

Percy.

Dear Thalia

If you weren't in the hunters would you date nico, of course if he wasn't gay?

Sincerely,

Maverick.

Dear Maverick,

I don't know, Maybe? I like his style. It's like mine. Ya know black jeans, black Greenday t-shirts, black converses. Hey can you guess what my favorite color is? It starts with a B... Yep you guessed it. It's Blue. Anyway, I think Nico is Bi sexual, I caught him staring at Piper's sister Lacy yesterday.

Sincerely,

Thalia.

Dear Leo,

If you could make anything in the world what would it be?

Also, what is your favorite type of candy?

-Kara daughter of Persephone

Dear Kara,

I would probably make a flying suit, ya know so I can be just like the human torch and yell FLAME ON as I fly. And I could one up Jason's powers. As for the candy, while I like all candy, Redhots are my favorite. 'Cause there sweet and Spicy just like me baby.

Sincerely,

The HOTTEST demigod around Leo.

Dear jason,

will you ever calm down!, maybe you can get drunk. I love you. You are one of my fave characters but sometimes you are so uptight. Maybe you could take piper out and have fun .

Enjoy yourself,

Maverick.

Dear Maverick,

Would you calm down when it's your duty to save the world? I think not. But yeah, that kinda already happened, at least from what Piper told me. Something about the soda the Stoll brothers gave me not soda. I don't really remember. Anyway love you too. I guess.

Sincerely,

Jason.

Dear Artemis,

Sorry to say this but I can't join your hunt even if I think it's really cool because i kinda...like someone. sorry but i can't and as for the people who want you and percy to hook up some are in my art class that i help teach they're names are Bryan,Ashley,and Keira. But there are other people around the world that support it so sorry if you can't find them sorry that i cant join your hunt.

from, Violet sunray

p.s the people that want you and percy to hook up even have a name for you too its called pertemis.

Dear Dad,

my halfsiblings say hi too! And guess what!I got a job at an art class I get to help the teacher! Also i cant drive just hope to ride with you someday i want to see what it was like to ride in there.

from violet.

Dear Violet,

I get it don't worry I already have a few other joining so whatever you win some you lose some. Thanks for the names I'll try to smite them soon.

Sincerely,

Artemis.

Dear Vi,

OH MY US. I'm so proad of you now slay an epic monster and you'll be in the lead of my Favorite kid. And if you do I'll let you not just ride but Drive the Sun Chariot to class, while it's in Ferrari form.

Love you,

Apollo.

To Lady Artemis,

I am a Warrior of the Covenant of Sunlight, and your brother's actions towards all women goes against all our beliefs as warriors and guardians of peace. We ask out of respect if there is any way to be rid of such abomination.

Sincerely yours,

Tonoros7 of Catarina

P.S. The skills of your huntresses are extremely great, we hope one day to have the honors battling alongside one another in glorious battle.

Dear Tonoros7,

Believe me I have been trying to get rid of him for what is probably eons. There is currently no way to get rid of my brother without through nature out of balance. Lethal threats and shooting him with flaming arrows always helps, and it makes good sport. It would also be most pleasing to fight along great warriors like yourself. How about this, your warriors and my warriors meet somewhere and we all use my brother as target practice. Just an idea.

Sincerely Yours,

Lady Artemis.

**What do ya think. **


	6. To guest who didn't leave a name

**R &amp;R please also leave more SUNRAY YOU LISTEN TO ME. OH FIRST YOU WANT TO BE A HUNTER AND NOW YOU ARE ALL LOVE STRUCK ABOUT A JERK PLAYER! Now listen to your friend and get to know the guy a little better before you date him. And if you don't want him mounted on Artemis' throne. LOL. **

**Idon't own PJO. R&amp;R please leave more questions. **

Dedicated to Guest, sorry they didn't leave any name.

Dear Apollo and Artemis,

hi im kat and im Violet's best friend you see im really worried about her she likes this guy named Drake but he's a player i even overheard him say that he was going to date her for a while and make her feel that he will never leave her side then leave her so as you can see im really worried iv'e tried to talk to her about him but she won't believe me i really need advice

from kat corey daugther of hermes

Dear Kat Corey,

Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I'm mad because Artemis used me as target practice again, so this does NOT help my mood. Now simple plan Con the Con man. I mean you are a daughter Hermes. Now if all else fails call me I'll ''dispose'' of this little problem myself. No mortal hurts my awesome children EVER.

sincerely,

An angered mob boss Apollo.

Dear Kat Corey,

To think I offered your friend immortality and she has a crush on a guy named Drake. Let me guess he has a nerdy brother named Josh who works at the theatre too. Make listen to Good Girl by Carrie Underwood she if music gets your point across. And if she doesn't listen and gets her heart broken, that's her problem. She needs to learn by herself. But the authoress I are touched that you care so much.

Sincerely,

Lady Artemis.

P.S. all else fails his head in jackolope form would be nicely mounted on my throne.


	7. Author Note Very IMPORTANT

**Important Author Note.**

**So okay some jerk today PM ed me today saying I had to make a few changes. Or really implying a threat to make my story go bye bye. That's how I see it anyway. So they say I shouldn't be responding from reviews. I'm not saying I won't repond if you do, I just think they are taking this too seriously so now please no not please just p.m. me questions if you want. Seriously Jerk who pm me there are thousands of stories like mine in every genre nowshut the hell up so I can finish my dam nachos in peace at this dam foodcourt. LOL R.I.P. Zoe Nightshade. So to keep the dumbass from deleting my story, I will be making some changes to my next chappies before i post them so it will take a little more time. I just need some more questions please. Okay that's all wuv you guys.**


	8. Here we go Again

**I am so so so so very sorry it's taken me this long to get this up. But when you mix procrastination with writer's block you get delayed fanfics. Again sorry and I don't own PJO. **

Dear Percy and Annabeth,

If you guys have children, would you like a boy or a girl, and what would you name him/her?

Kat :3

The Author walked in the arena just as Annabeth had pinned Percy between her and the wall. Her dagger was very close to his Achilles heel (or back in this case.). The Author smirked.

''Hey guys we got mail.'' She said holding up letters.

''Okay who's it for?'' Percy asked happy to get away from Annabeth's dagger.

''Both of you.'' She said handing them it and walking away.

''Thanks T.'' Annabeth yelled.

''Come on lets go read it in my cabin. '' Percy said, Annabeth nodded.

As they sat on the bunks, Percy opened the new letter. Annabeth leaned over to read.

Her face turned to one of embarrassment, then anger. He just chuckled nervously.

''What's wrong with these people? This is the second letter from these people about me having kids with you.'' Annabeth exclaimed in anger.

''Yeah how dare they want us to have sex.'' Percy yelled laughing. Annabeth slapped him. He gave her a look of fake hurt.

''Relax it's not like that hurt.'' She said rolling her eyes,

''No seriously Annabeth have you ever thought about having kids?'' He asked. She sighed.

''Yeah when I was little before the demigod stuff. I even had a little baby doll. I named it Marissa, I wanted a daughter.'' She said.

''Okay so we can tell the people that.'' He said hugging his now slightly depressed girlfriend.

''No. ''

''Yes.''

''No.''

''Yes WiseGirl. ''

''Oh come on Percy we aren't even out of a war let alone ready for a kid. I mean we aren't even married. ''

''There are tons of kids born during wars.'' He said pulling her into his lap.

''Ugh.'' She slapped his Achilles spot. ''Seaweed brain, that is going too far.'' She said glaring at him. He smiled.

''Okay, it's just pretend. So lets see we'll have a daughter named Marissa, '' he said starting the response.

''She'll have your eyes.'' Annabeth mumbled slightly embarrassed.

''And layed back like me too. But the rest will be you babe.'' He whispered the last part in her ear making her blush redder.

''Okay. What if it was a boy? Since we are pre tend ing.'' She put lots of emphasis on pretending.

''Maverick.'' He said proudly.

''Very nice middle name, but maybe something less, Oh MY GOD I'm a surfer dude.'' She said laughing.

''Hardy har har, okay how about...'' he was interrupted by Leo, Jason, and Piper banging on the door.

''Knock knock are you decent we're coming in.'' Jason yelled as the three walked in the cabin like they owned the place.

''Ahh they are decent.'' Leo mumbled disappointed.

''What do you guys want?'' Annabeth asked scornfully as she stood up.

''We want to know what you guys are doing.'' Piper said

''We got another letter about people wanting us to have kids." Annabeth mumbled. Jason and Leo burst out laughing. Percy joined in as, Piper rolled her eyes.

''All, I hope for you is that if you two ever have kids, that they're never anything like these idiots.'' Piper said. After the three left Percy and Annabeth sat on the bed thinking. Annabeth then got a devious look on her face. She grabbed the letter, wrote a few things, then sealed it in the envelope.

''Hey, what'd you write?'' Percy asked. She smiled.

''Oh, just something me and Piper agree on.''

''Whatever.'' And with that the dinner horn blew. Everyone had an interesting night as Leo and the Aphrodite girls talked about Percabeth children.

Dear Kat :3,

Percy wants a daughter named Marissa and a son named Maverick. I on the other hand don't care as long as they are nothing like Leo.

Sincerely,

Annabeth.


	9. wish me luck

**Hi I'm back, sorry I haven't updated sooner. Well happy Memorial day to everyone. I'm also excited because I only have two more days of school left before summer break**

**Leo: yay then you come to camp :)**

**Me: Yep, and I only have 3 finals instead of 6. So wish me luck on English I got the other two covered. **

**Leo: haha sucker, I don't have to go to school. I get to party and fight.**

**Me: and get rejected by girls.**

**Leo: :( meany, just for that I'm doing the disclaimer. She doesn't own us.**

**Me: sad but true oh well read on minions. I mean followers, ;)**

Dear Katie,

Admit it- you like Travis. Bye, I have to go read some books and hunt the annoying boys of the world!

-Ella daughter of Athena and Hunter of Artemis

Katie opened the letter she had just received. She was happy, not just because she finally got another letter, but also because the Stolls hadn't pranked her in two days. She was kinda feeling lonely though. A lot of her spare time was spent with the Stolls. She glanced down at the words on the paper.

''ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME! '' she exclaimed.''sure he can be sweet and nice sometimes, and well he's pretty good looking, like when he takes his shirt off during practice. And when he's apologising a lot , it kinda makes me fell superior, but then I feel bad for yelling so much.

''Well duh that's because you do yell too much.'' An annoying voice announced. Connor was standing in the cabin doorway. ''So, Katie what set you off on a rant about my brother now?'' Blushing, Katie handed him the letter. He burst out in laughter.

''Wow, see even complete strangers can see Katie kats is in wuv with my brudder.'' He said in a mushy tone.

''Shut up, and don't call me that.'' She threw a pillow at him.

''What can only Travis call you that?'' He asked. He threw the pillow and it hit her in the face. He ran like crazy. His brother who was going to see Katie was almost knocked over as he entered the doorway.

''Gods, Stoll I'm gonna kill you!'' She exclaimed.

''Ah, but Katie, I haven't even done anything today.'' Travis said teasingly. Katie turned bright red.

''Oh, sorry, wrong Stoll. '' she mumbled embarrassed. He plopped down next to her on the bed.

''What?'' She asked.

''I don't know, I'm bored... Ooooh paper.'' He picked up the paper and read the letter before she could grab it. He smiled.

''So, what's the answer Katie Kat?''

''I don't like you like that.'' She replied simply.

''Oh really?''

''Yeah really.'' He shifted so that he was write next to her.

'' What if I don't accept that answer?''

''Deal with it.'' She shrugged.

''Awe but Katie. ''He whined. ''What... what if.'' He began.

''What if what?''

''What if... oh gods you're oblivious. '' he grabbed her by her waist and pulled her close.

''Let me go.'' She squirmed.

''Never.''he pressed his lips to hers. She just sat there shocked at first

but slowly started easing into the kiss. When they pulled away for air he leaned his forehead against hers.

''Now do you get it? All the pranks to get your attention, always wanting you to be safe in battle, never letting the Ares kids get to you when you accidently helped us with that prank. I love you. Do you get it now?'' She smiled and nodded.

''I still think I need to be shown again.''

Dear Ella,

Travis is the sexiest, most loving, best kisser in the world...

Sorry, he stole my letter, anyway I liked him two minutes ago before he tried to send that. Oh well, I guess I'll keep him for now.

Sincerely,

Katie.

**Rate review and ask more questions.**

**Fight on campers**

**-T**


	10. He who shall not be named

**Hey guys I'm back. I'm sosososososososososososo very sorry it has taken me this long to update. I just moved states and I've been kinda depressed and lazy. I'm back now though so please read on and review minions... I mean followers. Send this to your friends and send in more questions. I don't care if you put them in the review, a p.m., or a Hogwarts owl, please send in and I'll get the campers to respond.**

Dear Hades,

I'm wondering if you have an evil twin (or an evil son) by the name of Tom Riddle or Voldemort. You know, I think I should just ask Athena...

From,

Ella, daughter of Athena and Hunter of Artemis

''Lord Hades, got a letter for ya.'' Hermes called as he kneeled at Hades' throne. Hades motioned for him to rise. Hermes gave him the letter.

''I still don't understand why everyone keeps getting these random letters. I mean Nico apparently has become pen pals with his step sister Kara.'' Hermes said.

''Oh was that the brat Persephone yelled at me to stop sending furies at?'' Hades asked his skeletal advisor who nodded.

''Oh, she seemed fun to talk to. Her letters were hilarious. '' Hermes added.

''Huh?'' Hades said puzzled.

''What is it uncle?'' Hermes asked.

''He who shall not be named.''

''Oh, what did they ask?''

''If he was my son, which I find highly insulting. I mean just because my son was Hitler doesn't mean all my children are evil scum,''

''Agreed, I mean all of us have children who are good or evil.'' Hermes flinched slightly of the memory of his son.

''Yes indeed. Do you know who his parent is?''

''Hecate?'' The messenger god shrugged.

''Maybe, I know his father is here in underworld. He was a son of Hecate, but his mother is a mystery.'' Hades concluded as he finished writing his response.

''Oh well, I'll ask Athena when I go back to Olympus for dinner, bye uncle.''

''Bye Hermes. ''

Dear Ella,

I am writing this in response to your question. No I do not have a son name Tom Riddle/ Voldemort. His father was a son of Hecate, and neither Hermes nor myself know of his mother's identity. Also for the record, not every evil person is my child. The child is shaped from his environment not just their parentage.

Sincerely,

Hades Lord of the Underworld


	11. Of letters and love

**wow. Lucky you guys two chapters in one day. Rate, comment, review, and most importantly give Jason an answer, Jasper or Jeyna, his confusion annoys me. :)**

Dear Artemis,

I know I am a male and all, but I would like for you to do favor for me. my little sister, mortal sister, I can't help but feel worried about her. so was wondering if you can ask her to join the hunt, please. I will do anything for you. she is currently in Columbus, Ohio somewhere. also, this letter will burn up in ten seconds after reading this.

Sincerely,

Zayden, the second current son of Hephaestus that has fire powers

''Hey Artemis! '' Hermes yelled appearing in the throne room infront of the rest of gods.

''What is it Hermes? And stop yelling.'' She replied.

''Got a letter for ya.'' He said handing it to her and sitting on his throne.

''What is it Arty?'' Apollo asked. Suddenly, the letter exploded.

''Hephaestis' son Zayden wanted his mortal sister to join the hunt.''

''Oh, that's why it exploded! That's my boy!'' Hephaestis said proudly.

''I can't let this happen, not again.'' Aphrodite screamed. ''No more hunters, girls need love, and boys to buy them things, and have kids with. You're depriving girls of life experiences they need to have.''

''Need to have? Kids take up too much energy, and do you think those gifts are absolutely free to everyone. Some girls live in horrible homes with abusive families, some girls need a family, and friends and that's what I give them.''

''Hello, Cinderella had a bad family, she found love and a prince.'' Aphrodite interrupted.

''That was fiction. In reality, where these girls ACTUALLY live, the hunters have saved many girls and given them amazing lives. It's their choice and we don't deprive them of anything, Oh My Zeus do you think we're amish or something?'' Artemis yelled.

''Yes, I mean you live in tents and hunt your food, no lady should have to do hard labor.'' Aphrodite countered half heartedly.

''Hard Labor? HARD LABOR? You want the girls to have kids, but that's plenty of labor, in fact, it's called going into labor. And if it weren't for girls' hard labor, you couldn't say things like that. Is this how you honor women, screwing up their lives by pushing the towards boys, is that how you honor your fallen children?''

''ARTEMIS APHRODITE ENOUGH! '' Zeus yelled.

''I have nothing against love, I have things against people who think just like you. That women are play things, fragile, and only on this earth to look beautiful. ''

''I said enough. Your constant bickering is giving me a headache. '' Zeus complained.

''Her daughter Selina was the leader of your Aphrodite brats and understood that better than you.'' Artemis mumbled.

''THAT'S IT!'' Aphrodite yelled. She ran and tackled Artemis. Ares had taught her a few things.

''I SAID ENOUGH!'' Zeus screamed ripping the two goddesses away from each other. ''You two go sit down now.'' They obediently sat on their thrones.

''But father I was going to throw them in the mud pit so they would mud wrestle.'' Ares complained.

''Mud Wrestling!'' Both goddesses shreaked. While Aphrodite just didn't want to be in mud, Artemis was furious because he wanted them to mud wrestle because he thought it was supposedly hot. The glanced at each other and nodded. They pushed Ares into the mud pit he had set up earlier. He slipped and slid through the mud.

''I still hate you.'' Aphrodite began.

''The feeling is mutual, but this was funny.'' The goddesses sat back on their thones. Artemis began writing her letter as Ares struggled to get out of the pit of mud.

Dear Zayden,

It is sweet of you to care about your sister and want her to join the hunt, but ultimately it is her decision. If she can see through the mist and would like to join the hunt, she may. I am always happy to accept new huntresses. You can not force her to though. Women need to be free to make their own decisions. If she has made her choice, contact me through an Iris message.

Sincerely,

Lady Artemis.

P.S. Your says hi father, and Ares is hilarious when trying to escape a pit of mud.


End file.
